mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Waterman vs. Satoshi Honma
The first round began and they touched gloves. Honma had a low wrestling stance, with his hands low. It was an odd stance to take, as Blatnick noted. Waterman shot for an early single. He got it to guard. Four thirty as Honma landed an upkick. Waterman passed easily to side control there. Four fifteen. Waterman worked towards a neck crank. He had the back now. He landed three rights in under. Four minutes. Waterman landed four big rights. Honma regained half-guard. THIS is a heavyweight matchup? Waterman landed five right hands. Two more. Three thirty-five. Waterman landed a pair of rights. Three more. Three fifteen. Waterman landed a right hand. Honma was cut by the left eye. Waterman landed four right hands, the last three landed flush. Three minutes as Waterman had the back again. Seven rights in under. Five more. Seven more. The ref warned Honma. Seven more in under. These are hard right hands. Waterman kneed the face and again and again. Again. Two fifteen. Again. That's five straight knees. Two more. Two minutes as Honma stood to the clinch. Waterman popped out of a standing guillotine. One thirty-five. Honma stuffed a single. One fifteen. Not a lot was happening, as Blatnick noted. Honma kneed the thigh. One minute. Honma looked tired and hurt still. Thirty-five. Waterman kneed the thigh twice. Honma kneed the body. Fifteen. Waterman kneed the thigh twice. Honman broke landing a right hand. Honma jogged away adjusting his glove with a grin. The first round ended. 10-9 Waterman. Honma kept adjusting that glove between rounds. The second round began. Honma stuffed a single, landing a nice soccer kick. He also stuffed a crawling double attempt. Four thirty. They clinched. Honma kneed the leg. Waterman replied to the thigh. Four fifteen remaining. Honma waved to somebody, maybe indicating his glove. He was talking to McCarthy. The ref called time, to adjust it. Waterman seemed impatient. They continued broken apart, touching gloves. Honma had marks over the right eye. Waterman got a single against the cage, popped easily out of a guillotine. Three thirty left. Waterman had Honma against the cage. He landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Honma regained and closed guard. Honma tried an armbar. Three minutes. Waterman seemed surprised. He kneed the leg twice there. Waterman was being helped by the fence, muscled out escaping to side control. Two thirty. Waterman was trying to pin that arm. Two fifteen. Waterman kneed the body three times. Honma tried a reverse triangle but eh. Two minutes. Waterman kneed the body twice. Honma gave up the back. One thirty-five as Waterman landed a few rights in under. He kneed the face. Waterman landed three rights in under. One fifteen with a big right hammerfist. A right in under. Honma regained guard, Waterman used a lot of strength there. One minute left. Thirty-five. Honma worked punches from the bottom. Waterman worked for a can opener. Honma landed a few right hammerfists from the bottom. Fifteen. Waterman landed a pair of right hammerfists. The second round ended. 10-9 Waterman. Waterman looked a little tired in his corner. The third round began and Honma avoided the glove touch. He looked intense. Waterman had a low stance as well. Four thirty-five. Honma had a little abrasion over his left eye. Both men circled cautiously. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Waterman switched to southpaw. Waterman landed a jab glancing off the jaw. Honma missed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Waterman looked very tired. Honma landed a leg kick. Honma landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Honma landed a hard inside kick. Waterman shot and got a good double. Three minutes. Waterman passed to half-guard. He had Honma crushed against the fence Lesnar-esque, landing a pair of rights in under. Two thirty-five. "Elbow!" Waterman landed a right elbow. Waterman said that Honma had a hold of his glove, the ref ordered Honma not to. Two fifteen. Honma regained guard. Two minutes left. They were near Honma's corner. Honma landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Waterman worked the body with one thirty-five. One fifteen. Waterman worked the body with rights. One minute left. Waterman went body-body-head. He was working the body with rights. He passed to half-guard nicely. Thirty-five. Waterman was working a sort of arm triangle again. Fifteen. Waterman let it go. The third round ended. 10-9 Waterman. 30-27 Waterman.